DES is caused by deficiency of tear production with symptoms of ocular dryness, grittiness, pain, continuous discomfort, visual disturbance, burning and stinging sensation and a risk of corneal damage.
Current treatments is primarily palliative includes supplemental eye drops which act as artificial tears to provide temporary relief and to protect the ocular surface. However, severe cases of DES require very frequent administration, which is often impractical to follow. Thus, in severe DES the irritative symptoms described above persists and can be debilitating in both psychological and physical effects. DES has an impact on quality of life due to degradation of vision-related daily activities, bodily pain and continuous discomfort.
The present invention overcomes the impractically of frequent administration. The invention provides a disposable ampoule discreetly attachable to an eyewear article and configured to continuously or intermittently project ultra-small droplets towards the surface of the eye at a rate that provides adequate tear replacement.